Overly aggressive T cells often lead to unwanted immune responses, which, in turn, cause various disorders, e.g., autoimmune diseases, transplant rejection, allergic diseases, and T cell-derived cancers. Therefore, control of the aggressive T cells is critical in treating such disorders. The activity of these cells can be contained by immunosuppression or by induction of immunological tolerance. An alternative solution is induction of apoptosis, which is believed to be involved in removing unwanted cells, including overly aggressive T cells. See, e.g., Kabelitz et al. (1993) Immunol Today 14, 338-340; and Raff (1992) Nature 356, 397-399.